Internal combustion automotive engines with carburetor or throttle body fuel injection mechanisms are well known, for injection of fuel in atomized form for admixture thereof with air in the carburetor or throttle body fuel injection. Typically, such carburetors have a plate system that utilizes either a central spray bar or direct gate injection nozzles or a perimeter plate. Also, engines are known in which an accelerant is admixed with an air/fuel mixture at an injection point for injection into an engine's intake manifold; the accelerant is subjected to very high pressure relative to the pressure of the air/fuel mixture, so that the high velocity accelerant atomizes the air/fuel mixture when its stream combines with the air/fuel stream. Injection nozzles for such purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,190 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,776 wherein two intake ports are provided in a nozzle with separate but substantially parallel passageways extending to a common output port where atomization and admixture occur. Such output ports are enlarged, and many are also chamfered or bell-shaped, to permit expansion of the atomized flow as it is emitted into the entrance into the manifold.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,190, the air/fuel intake port is in fluid communication with an inner cylinder providing a passageway therefor extending to the output port, while the accelerant intake port is in fluid communication with a passageway of the nozzle that is coaxial about the inner cylinder from a nozzle midpoint to a location at the output port, where the inner cylinder concludes and the accelerant (nitrous oxide, or N.sub.2O) has a high velocity under the influence of the high pressure from the accelerant supply and begins to mix with the air/fuel mixture. The combined streams are deflected by an angled throat of the output port into the engine's intake manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,776 discloses a nozzle in which the two passageways extend from respective intake ports but remain separate and spaced from each other until arriving at respective entrances to the mixing cavity of the output port, where the high pressure jet of accelerant is emitted at 90 .degree. to the low pressure jet of air/fuel mixture, where mixing occurs as the combined streams are expressed into the engine's intake manifold.
In another reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,241 sets forth a perimeter frame or plate surrounding a passage into the engine's intake manifold and is situated between the manifold and primary air/fuel source, a carburetor; conduits of fuel and oxidizer or accelerant extend through the frame's perimeter walls and traverse the interior cavity of the frame to respective output or discharge ports adjacent to each other. The high-velocity jet of oxidizer from its respective discharge port is aimed at the manifold so as to pass through the stream of fuel from its respective discharge port, serving to atomize the fuel and also urge an increased amount of air/fuel mixture from the carburetor into the passage.
It is desired to provide an apparatus for atomized spray of a liquid or gas for various purposes.
It is more particularly desired to provide a mechanism for atomized spray of a secondary fuel or accelerant for homogenized admixture thereof with a primary fuel and air for an internal combustion engine.
It is also desired to provide an apparatus that substantially improves the efficiency of accelerant atomized injection into an internal combustion engine for enhanced combustion efficiency or detonation control.
It is further desired to provide a modular accelerant atomized injection apparatus that is retrofittable into existing engines.
It is additionally desired to provide a durable modular accelerant atomized injection apparatus that is movable from engine to engine.